


San Valentino

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Max e Charles riusciranno mai a passare un San Valentino tranquillo?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Kudos: 9





	San Valentino

Stava ritirando il suo regalo di San Valentino, aveva pensato a qualcosa che fosse adatto per loro, non voleva fosse troppo smielato ma voleva comunque fosse romantico. Guarda l'ora accennando un sorriso, era perfettamente in tempo, credeva sarebbero usciti fuori a cena per festeggiare ma, effettivamente, il loro amore era segreto al di fuori di pochi fidati, quindi Max aveva detto che avrebbe cucinato tutto lui, la per la non avrebbe voluto lasciare tutto nelle mani del ragazzo ma alla fine si è convinto a lasciarlo fare. Non aveva molto tempo per stare con Max, sarebbe dovuto ripartire molto presto quindi voleva sfruttare al meglio la giornata. Aveva comprato il dolce poco dopo essere sceso dall'aereo, sarebbe stato un piccolo sgarro ma non importava.

Non sapeva dove mettere mano per preparare una cena almeno commestibile, alla fine aveva chiamato Lando che era venuto in suo aiuto con Carlos, ok la cena l'aveva preparata quasi tutta Carlos ma almeno lui ci aveva messo la buona volontà nel provarci, non aveva preparato un dolce poiché Charles gli aveva detto che ci avrebbe pensato lui. Finito di preparare saluta gli amici e si avvicina al tavolo ammirando le varie portate e accendendo le candele, ok non era il tipo più romantico del mondo, ma era San Valentino cavolo!

Arriva sotto l'appartamento e nota Carlos e Lando uscire da li e salire in macchina allontanandosi, inarca un sopracciglio un po' confuso prima di decidere di avvicinarsi alla porta e suonare il campanello, dopo qualche secondo vede il proprio ragazzo aprire la porta. Sa bene che non avrebbe dovuto farlo ma lo circonda con le braccia al collo e lo bacia, gli era mancato davvero, si sente tirare dentro dall'Olandese che non smette di ricambiare il bacio con tutta la passione possibile. Alla fine si allontana da Max accennando un sorriso poggiando la mano sulle sue labbra per impedirgli di baciarlo ancora. "Ciao Max." Era indeciso se chiedere o meno di Carlos e Lando ma, dopo aver visto tutte le pietanze in tavola, era arrivato alla conclusione da solo, bhe almeno sapeva quando chiedere aiuto. "Sembra tutto perfetto."

Lo osserva un po' contrariato quando gli impedisce di baciarlo ancora, con tutti gli impegni che cominciavano ad avere il tempo per vedersi era sempre più poco, gli era mancato. Si volta verso la tavole seguendo il suo sguardo accennando un sorriso strafottente alle sue parole "ovvio che lo è, tutto quello che faccio lo è." Lo blocca appena in modo che possa baciarlo ancora prima di lasciarlo andare vedendolo sorridere divertito.

Si avvicina al tavolo assaggiando un antipasto guardandolo "come lo hai fatto questo? E' davvero buono." Lo guarda divertito incrociando le braccia.

Assaggia a sua volta guardandolo negli occhi "segreto dello chef" 'ovvero di Carlos, io e Lando eravamo più intenti a passare gli ingredienti che a cucinare.' Sai che anche Lando e Carlos sono qui? Carlos ha preparato una sorpresa a Lando, non sono esageratamente romantici?"

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "io li trovo davvero carini, il romanticismo non è brutto se ami la persona." Si siede a tavola con lui notando le varie portate, erano tutte molto buone, si chiedeva quanto di queste portate avesse fatto Max, meglio non chiedere, non voleva farlo arrabbiare. Una volta conclusa la cena porta il dolce in tavola, certo non aveva molto senso non avendolo potuto preparare con le sue mani, ma non potevano passare San Valentino senza una nota di cioccolato. Consumano il dolce permettendosi appena un po' di bere qualcosa, doveva essere sobrio per la partenza di domani, una volta finito aiuta il ragazzo a sistemare il tutto prima d sedersi sul divano con l'intenzione di vedere un film, o meglio, di tenerlo in sottofondo.

Si avvicina a lui cominciando a baciarlo sul collo sovrastandolo in parte, domani sarebbe partito, aveva provato a chiedergli un giorno in più ma Charles aveva detto che oggi era già un lusso che non poteva concedersi ma lo aveva fatto esclusivamente per lui. Non ci era rimasto troppo bene ma lo poteva capire, i doveri verso la squadra erano la cosa primaria per la loro carriera, solo a volte sentiva che tutto gli sfuggiva dalle mani. "Charles" comincia a sollevargli la maglia accarezzandogli il corpo con decisione scendendo pian piano con i baci.

Chiude gli occhi stringendogli i capelli con più forza "Max" sospira appena ai suoi tocchi stringendo di più la mano tra i suoi capelli "Max... No... Aspetta" cerca di spingerlo via facendo forza. "Aspetta Max, ho preso un regalo per te, è una cosa carina vedrai." Lo spinge appena facendo per alzarsi ma sentendo la sua mano afferrarlo e si volta confuso.

"Senti Charles,va bene grazie per il regalo, ma possiamo fare dopo? Onestamente ho voglia di farlo e tu non resterai qui così tanto da poterci concedere ogni lusso." Lo tira sotto di se cominciando a baciarlo sul collo posizionandosi tra le sue gambe stringendogli con forza i fianchi "ti voglio."

Lo guarda confuso sentendolo spingersi contro di lui e alla fine lo spinge con forza sollevandosi guardandolo un po' stizzito sistemandosi i capelli. "Fammi capire, quindi visto che non potrò trattenermi qui a lungo la tua priorità sarebbe quella di fare sesso? Ho capito bene?"

Sospira alzandosi a sedere guardandolo "ma che hai adesso? Ho fatto tutto quello che dovevo, ho voglia di te che c'è di male? E' un bene no?"

Incrocia le braccia "dovresti voler passare del tempo con me anche senza pretendere del sesso, non dovrebbe bastarti la mia presenza? Lo stare assieme?"

"Ma lo abbiamo fatto" si alza un po' arrabbiato "ho fatto tutto per te, non puoi farmi le moine adesso, vuoi che ci scambiamo il regalo prima? Va bene come vuoi" afferra il pacchetto e lo porge al monegasco vedendolo ancora fermo nella sua posizione.

Scuote la testa afferrando la propria giacca "sei uno stronzo, va al diavolo Max, io vado in una stanza d'albergo, ah e buon San Valentino" si avvia velocemente alla porta.

Sospira avviandosi e seguendolo "Charles, dai Charles, CAZZO FERMATI" allunga il passo arrivando alle sue spalle quando apre la porta.

Sgrana gli occhi vedendo una pioggia torrenziale, si fa indietro quando il vento li investe spingendo l'acqua verso di loro, stringe i pugni, non aveva un ombrello con se e probabilmente nemmeno sarebbe servito. Un lampo squarcia il cielo e il tuono non tarda a seguirlo, si sente tirare dentro e vede Max richiudere la porta.

"Non vai da nessuna parte con un temporale così, dai torniamo in salotto" lo prende per mano vedendolo sfilarla e allontanarsi "cosa?"

"Voglio andare a dormire."

"A dormire? Ma è prestissimo" si passa una mano tra i capelli "senti, non so perché ti sei arrabbiato così tanto, ma io credo sia normale provare desiderio, tra poco ci saranno i test e staremo nuovamente lontani."

Sospira "voglio andare a dormire Max" lo guarda serio negli occhi.

Annuisce per poi fargli segno di seguirlo andando in camera "riposa pure, io sto ancora un po' di sotto." Chiude la porta tornando al piano di sotto sedendosi sul divano, non capiva perché il suo ragazzo a volte tirasse fuori tante moine. Osserva il pacchetto sul ripiano all'entrata, dove Charles lo aveva poggiato all'arrivo. Si alza incuriosito e lo prende sedendosi a tavola e aprendolo, inclina leggermente la testa vedendo che erano tanti pezzi di un puzzle, lo rovescia sul tavolo e comincia a comporlo, non sapeva quanti pezzi fossero ma supponeva fosse questa l'idea di Charles, comporre assieme questo puzzle.

Resta a letto non sa quanto tempo prima di alzarsi sospirando, voleva provare a far capire a Max cosa lo avesse ferito, non lo voleva rifiutare solo non voleva che per Max contasse quello e nulla di più. Stava per chiamarlo quando lo vede seduto al tavolo intento a comporre il puzzle che aveva comprato, lo osserva per un po' per poi avvicinarsi a lui accarezzandogli dolcemente la schiena vedendolo voltarsi verso di lui.

"Oh sei qui, stavo componendo il puzzle, mi aiuti? Sono un po' lento a farlo da solo."

Si siede accanto a lui aiutandolo con il puzzle, la sua forma finale era un cuore, l'immagine che componeva erano tante foto sue e di Max da quando erano piccoli a quando si erano scambiati il primo bacio dopo essersi messi insieme, sopra le foto spiccava la scritta ti amo.

"Mi dispiace, so che il mio non è un carattere facile da sopportare, ma davvero sono felice che tu sia qui, e mi piace tantissimo questo regalo" accarezza dolcemente il puzzle ora composto sul tavolo "Charles, ho sbagliato, ma credimi non mi pento di mostrare quello che sono, per me mostrare di desiderarti è solo un modo per farti capire quanto io ti am-" sussulta sentendo un tuono fortissimo che fa saltare la corrente.

"Dannazione" sussulta spingendosi tra le sue braccia sentendolo ridere, arrossisce appena, per fortuna non vi era luce. Non aveva paura dei temporali ma quel tuono lo aveva colto di sorpresa, era concentrato ad ascoltare Max e non aveva visto il lampo.

Lo stringe per poi allungare una mano cercando a tentoni le candele, poco lontano aveva lasciato l'accendino e le accende, dove diavolo aveva messo il cellulare?" Si volta verso Charles vedendolo abbassare lo sguardo. "Abbiamo la luce, almeno finché le candele avranno vita."

"Accendine una per volta no?"

Scuote la testa "abbiamo il cellulare, non serve, e poi sono sicuro che non tarderà a tornare" ancora un tuono, fuori si era scatenato l'inferno "coraggio, andiamo a letto mh? Domani blocco il puzzle e lo faccio incorniciare, oh aspetta" prende il pacchetto e lo porge al ragazzo "questo è per te."

Prende il pacchetto e lo apre estraendo due ciondoli, avevano entrambi una scritta, il testo completo si poteva leggere solo se incastrati da loro. Sorride, sul ciondolo della luna piena vi era scritto 'ti amo...' sul ciondolo a falce di luna che doveva avvolgere quella piena, invece, vi era '...fino alla luna e ritorno.' "Mi piacciono tanto" lo guarda negli occhi e lo vede sorridere prima di alzarsi.

"Andiamo?" Gli accarezza la guancia prendendolo poi per mano.

Osserva i ciondoli lasciandosi guidare, avrebbe tenuto il ciondolo della luna piena, l'altro lo avrebbe preso Max, lo avrebbe indossato sempre, non gli importava della stampa. Raggiungono la camera e si stendono a letto, ferma Max prima che spegnesse le candele, le prende e le poggia su un ripiano lontano per poi tornare a letto sovrastandolo appena accarezzandogli la guancia scendendo lungo il collo. "Ti amo, ti voglio" si china su di lui cominciando a baciarlo.

Gli stringe con forza i fianchi cominciando a far crescere il bacio di intensità, aveva sempre trovato il ragazzo meraviglioso, non si era meravigliato quando si era innamorato, certo per fortuna i suoi sentimenti erano stati ricambiati dal coetaneo, adesso erano anni che portavano avanti questa relazione, sperava solo un giorno di poterlo amare alla luce del sole.

Si stringe a lui continuando a baciarlo con passione, erano venuti entrambi, amava sentirlo nel proprio corpo. Si solleva stendendosi poi al suo fianco accarezzandogli il volto incrociando il suo sguardo, sentiva ancora la pioggia battere sui vetri ma adesso lo cullava dolcemente, sapeva di dover spegnere le candele ma davvero non aveva voglia di alzarsi. Si lascia stringere tra le sue braccia e si rilassa chiudendo gli occhi, era davvero un peccato che domani sarebbe dovuto ripartire.

Stava seduto al tavolino di un bar aspettando che arrivasse l'ora del suo volo, si volta notando Max parlare divertito con Lando, se aveva ben capito la loro serata era stata un tripudio di dolcezza, vede Carlos tornare al tavolo e nota al collo una sciarpa particolare. "Che bella che è" sorride guardandolo sorridere a sua volta.

"Questa? Me l'ha regalata Lando, il mio Lando" gli stringe la mano vedendolo ridere un po' imbarazzato "in più mi ha preparato una torta al cioccolato buonissima." Lo bacia sulla guancia stringendolo a se.

"Bhe, i regali che mi hai fatto tu sono molto migliori" guarda Max chiedergli curioso cosa fosse "mi ha regalato una lampada che si illumina con la musica ed è una nostra foto la lampada, noi due che ci baciamo."

"Ma dai davvero? Dai fammela vedere."

Ride "come faccio Max? E' a casa non qui, appena andiamo ai test te li faccio vedere, ti faccio vedere anche le due tazze che si baciano quando le avvicini."

Sorride "siete troppo carini, si vede che siete davvero innamorati" li vede arrossire ma non si allontanano l'uno dall'altro, si vedeva dal loro volto che trasudavano di felicità da tutti i pori. Quando chiesero cosa si fossero regalati loro lasciò che fosse Max a raccontare la serata. La stagione era alle porte, presto sarebbero stati tutti nuovamente avversari, o almeno in pista.


End file.
